


Perfectly Gentle

by xRabbitx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he would do this himself, but after listening to Yumichika complaining for months about his face looking lopsided, Ikkaku had finally given in and let his friend have his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Gentle

~*~*~

“Hold still!”

“But it tickles!”

“I don't care if it tickles. Hold still, Ikkaku, or it'll look weird.”

Ikkaku huffed, but sat still nonetheless. Usually he would do this himself, but after listening to Yumichika complaining for months about his face looking lopsided, Ikkaku had finally given in and let his friend have his way.  
In truth, it wasn't that the soft brush tickled, but rather the fact that Yumichika was so close that Ikkaku could feel his friends warm breath against his cheek, could see the finer details about Yumichika's flawless face; the perfect arch of the dark brows, the slight splash of green in the violet irises, the small, pale birthmark on the side of the narrow nose. 

Yumichika was even more beautiful up close, but Ikkaku kept his mouth shut because he knew that if he said anything, Yumichika would think he was making fun of him and would retreat with snarled hisses. 

“There,” Yumichika eventually said and pulled away from a satisfied grimace. “Perfect.”

To Ikkaku's regret, the hand which had been holding his chin also pulled away, and he turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. He studied his reflection for a moment before mumbling, “I ain't seein' any difference.”

Yumichika huffed while he put away the brush and red eye paint. “Of course you don't, idiot. Only a trained eye would notice such subtleties.”

“Hm.” Ikkaku leaned closer and eyed the red marks at the edges of his eyes. He honestly couldn't tell the difference from when he'd done them himself and now, but he wanted to make Yumichika happy, so after a while, he turned away from the mirror and offered his friend something that could look like a small smile. “Thanks. Guess it is lookin' better now.”

After he'd tugged on his kimono-- Yumichika of course remained naked from the waist up, the minx-- Ikkaku ran a hand over his head and muttered, “So-- what now? Are ya gonna teach me how to do it right?”

“Tsh.” Yumichika shook his head in an annoyingly overbearing way. “Of course not. I could spend weeks trying to teach you, and you still wouldn't be able to do it.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Ikkaku grumbled while trying the knot on his front.

“That it takes a gentle touch,” Yumichika explained calmly. “You'd never be able to do it, Ikkaku. You're too-- _manly_.”

“Hey, for yer info'mation, I can be gentle when the mood's callin' for it,” Ikkaku argued, narrowing his freshly-painted eyes at his friend. “Just ask--”

“Ask who?” Yumichika interrupted with a teasing grin. “Who have you been gentle with lately?”

To Ikkaku's immense satisfaction, Yumichika wasn't quite able to keep the jealousy out of his voice, and it made the next few minutes a lot less embarrassing.

“Erm--” Ikkaku muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Exactly,” Yumichika smirked, looking much too smug for his own good. 

“Gonna show you some hard gentleness, moron,” Ikkaku growled, but kept it low enough so Yumichika wouldn't hear.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
